


Phone Call

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Phone Call, Sniper - Freeform, The Punisher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: I do not own The Punisher or any of its characters or properties





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Punisher or any of its characters or properties

You slung your bag over your shoulder as you punched in the code for the alarm system. Work was finally over and you were ready to get home. After locking the shop door and pulling down the security gate, your phone rang. Just like it did at 9:15 every night you worked. You don’t remember when it started, but Frank would always call you when you were walking to your car at night.

Frank was resting on a rooftop somewhere in the city, eyeing his target through the scope of a huge rifle. He was watching a deal go down a few buildings over when he called. Without taking his eyes off his target, he listened for your answer, holding it between is ear and shoulder.

“Hey babe!”

“Walking to the car?” he asked, adjusting the sights on the rifle.

“Yes sir,” you smiled, knowing he liked it when you called him that. You heard a ‘click’ on the other end. Frank readied the rifle as the deal was about to finish up. “Frank?” You fished your car keys out of your pocket as you got closer to where you parked on the street.

“Hm?”

“Are you…working right now?”

He was silent for a moment. You began to think he hadn’t heard you. “Fr-“

He fired the rifle, his target falling dead a second later before he had a chance to realize what was happening.

“Nope. All done.” He was already packing up his bag and making his exit.

“Smart ass.” You smirked, starting the engine and turning on the lights.

“Yeah, yeah. See you when I get home.”

“Be safe.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”


End file.
